Fallen
by DorianneGray
Summary: Darkness. Darkness was all I could see...except him." What if things went differently when Orihime first laid her eyes on Ulquiorra? Another take on their first encounter. UlquiHime oneshot.


**WHOO! So I was sitting here one day, about to read some **_**Fruits Basket**_** when all of a sudden, inspiration struck and I wrote this. Eh, it was probably because of all the Ulquiorra fan art I've been viewing this afternoon. Gosh. Infatuation's turning into disease.**

**This is told in Orihime's point of view, but I told this in a way that it could be anyone narrating the story (most preferably female, LOL). So let your imagination run wild, kiddies. This is a fic for everyone, and it's mostly on the descriptive side too. **

_**/nosebleed**_

**I do not own **_**Bleach**_**, its characters and the awesomeness that is called Ulquiorra, thank you very much. Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen**

Darkness. Darkness was all I could see…

…except _him_.

He was light.

Was he an angel?

I stared at the pale, bone-colored hand extended before me. My vision trailed upward and examined the unknown figure. It resembled one of a tall, lean young man. My feet were frozen in place. I couldn't move; couldn't say a word. My lips trembled but could not speak. I remained where I stood—too afraid to advance, but too bewitched to run away. Was I even bewitched? Or was I just too intrigued, too interested in what the mysterious young man would offer?

He was patient.

I finally set my eyes on his face, and his own eyes. They were green, like the grass, bathed in dew; I used to play in when I was a child, during those warm summer days. They seemed to look right through me, beyond me. They were eyes that saw so much more than I could ever imagine. They knew things I would never know. They were the most piercing eyes I had ever seen, but so hypnotic at the same time, I could fall and swim endlessly inside of them. I managed to tear away from the deep green and focused on his total appearance.

The young man was similar to snow—dead white. It was in contrast to his shoulder-length hair, which was as dark as the blackest of nights. He wore no smile, but a cold, callous expression on his unfathomable face. As cold as his appearance might be, I couldn't help but be even more drawn to his strange and curious aura. His shockingly white face wasn't flawless, but stained with permanent green tear marks. I began to wonder why they were there.

He was a tortured soul, a fallen angel, to look as shattered as he is.

For some reason, I wanted to take his pain away, like how I wanted him to take me away from the dark.

I shivered at my own thought, and looked back. I saw nothing; nothing, because nothing else mattered now. All that did was to know who this strange man is. I faced him again, to see that his ocean green eyes were plunging into mine. A sudden rush of blood overflowed my cheeks. At this, I saw the corner of his lips twitch. Did he find it amusing? I wonder.

We stood face to face, staring at each other, with his hand, remaining extended. Nothing else mattered…it was only him.

My hand reached out and shook hesitantly. Within moments, it rested on his palm. My whole body shivered as our skin met. His touch was electric, sending the adrenaline pumping through my veins. He was also cold, but I didn't mind. I was with him, and I was his.

My heart beat faster when I heard his voice, deep and full of authority, but at the same time, gentle and sincere.

"You've made the right choice," he said, looking down at me. His lips revealed an ever so slight smile.

"I know," I replied, feeling my cheeks grow hot all over again. The pale young man chuckled in amusement at this, causing me to smile myself.

He suddenly pulled me close. I stumbled and fell into his long and welcoming arms. He held me to him and carefully placed his hand on the side of my face. His other hand was resting on the nape of my neck, and he began to pull me closer. What I only thought he was about to do was merely wishful thinking.

My chin was now on his shoulder, while his cold lips brushed the lobe of my ear. It sent shivers down my spine once again. The angel tucked a lock of stray hair back into place and whispered, "Don't be so scared. No one can harm you now that I'm here. I can protect you."

He paused, "I can save you."

My eyes widened and a low scream sounded from my throat as I felt the very same lips kiss my neck. He hushed me, and I fell silent. He was serious now, examining me with his endless green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" he asked.

The angel stood before me, waiting patiently, like a door waiting to be opened. Did I want to know all the secrets that lay ahead?

"Yes," I told him. "I want to."

His frigid hands squeezed mine. "You're a special one."

Together, we both stepped into the light. I only saw brightness ahead; a future. I glanced up at my fallen angel, who glanced at me as well.

"Angel?" I began to ask. "Who are you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "You'd soon find out."

The light consumed me, but I still felt him there with me.

There was no turning back…

…but he was all that mattered to me now.

**FIN. **

…you have no idea how many nosebleeds I had to go through to write this. Damn it, Ulquiorra. Review, please? 


End file.
